


Breeding

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Breeding

He was not her first, as she was not his. They left their horses to graze an he followed her beckoning to the crop of trees around a stream. He lay down on the grass, gasping as she tore at the bindings of his trousers. Flushed, she pulled up her dress and settled herself on him. She began to ride, her hips moving sharply, strong and practised. He pressed his shoulders into the grass and groaned, clutching her hips even as she milked him steadily. 'Come, come,' she breathed, and he could not but obey. She shuddered as she felt his seed inside her.

'Why?' he asked, as they rearranged their clothing. 

'For my pleasure,' she said. 

He did not believe her.

'Your company rides back to Gondor in a week,' she said. 'The king has but one heir, and no tie to your great country, our neighbour.' There was bitterness in her voice, the bitterness of a breeding mare left behind as the war horses rode out.

He touched her shoulder. 'I would marry you,' he said, surprised to mean it. 'If my father agreed to it.'

She looked up at him then, searching, and whatever she saw in his eyes apparently pleased her, for she smiled. 'Perhaps. I will come to you, if I find myself with a reason.'

'I cannot credit that the King would force you to--'

'He does not. But, forgive me, my lord – I must do my own choosing, and I will not pick a husband before I'm sure of issue.'

'Daughter of kings,' he murmured, and folded her in his embrace.

'Father of kings,' she answered, 'perhaps.' She rested her head on his broad chest, and shut her eyes against the tears.


End file.
